massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Start
Spawn For all new members, you start off on a floating island (known as the "Captcha"), where you climb up to a portal which brings you to the server's multiverse spawn. Player vs. Player combat is not enabled here, so you are safe from all. Currently there are three portals, which will take you to another universe: The information universe, the mini game universe, and the medieval role-play universe. We would like you to visit the information universe before entering any other universe. Enter all information gates to be well informed about all your possibilities. However, the Medieval role-play universe should be entered after your trip to enter the main place of the server. After you have entered this universe, you will find yourself in the city of Regalia. You cannot join server factions as a member, nevertheless being part of a player-owned faction is tremendously recommended. *''Read more about the spawn area of Regalia'' Factions Factions act as the cities, kingdoms, and empires of the server. They can claim territory, which prevents people not in the faction from stealing or destroying items within. The more members there are in a faction, the more land can be claimed. If members die however, then their power is lost even though it can be earned back through staying online. Many factions accept new players, and some give out beginner packs and premade houses to help new users get started. Faction territory can only be edited by faction members and allies by default (unless the faction leader(s) have edited the settings otherwise), so it is likely that if you make something on your faction land, it will be safe. Factions can have several relations with other factions: they can be in a truce, they can forge an alliance, or they can become enemies with your own. Only enemies can attack you in your own faction territory; players belonging to neutral factions or those that do not inhabit a faction at all cannot attack you while you are in your faction's territory. Before you choose which faction you want to join, take a look at the Factions page here on the wiki. You can read about, and apply for which faction matches most with your needs or interests. Note that not all factions are on this wiki, and there are many more which could possibly better suit your needs, so be sure to ask around in-game too. Many new players join a faction right away, but they quickly realize it doesn't match what they need or want. Thus, it is recommended that you find the faction most suited to you before joining one. *''Read more about faction creation here.'' McMMO McMMO is a skills plugin on the server. Skills are leveled up by performing necessary actions (e.g., fighting with a sword levels up your "swords" skill). As you level up your skills, you will gain certain powers/abilities. One example of this is with swords, as leveling up the skill will grant you longer time with "serrated strikes", which causes the sword to do more damage than normal and can cause other mobs/players to bleed (lose health over time). Here is a full list of skills in McMMO and a brief description: *'Excavation'- Digging skill. Grants double drop, treasure, and more *'Fishing'- Fishing skill, Grants double drop, treasure and more *'Herbalism'- Farming skill, Grants Green Terrara, Farmers Diet and more *'Mining'- Mining skill, Grants Double Drop, Insta-Mine and more *'Woodcutting'- Lumber skill, Grants Insta-Break, Tree Feller and more *'Axes (combat)'- Axe skill, Grants Skull Splitter, Higher Axe damage and more *'Archery'- Bow skill, Grants Arrow retrival, Daze and more *'Swords'- Sword skill, Grants Serrated Strikes, Counter Attack and more *'Taming'- Summoning skill- Summons a wolf to fight for you, can level up your wolves *'Unarmed'- Fist skill, Grants Beserk, more base damage and more *'Acrobatics'- Falling skill, lets you take less fall damage with *ROLL* and ** GRACEFUL LANDING*; also allows you to dodge attacks *'Repair'- Blacksmithing skill, allows the repair of weapons and armour with an anvil (iron block) **''For a more complete guide, try the McMMO Wiki or the MassiveCraft Wiki - MCMMO Skills Guide'' Locking Items You can lock chests, doors, trapdoors, furnaces, enchantment tables, brewing stands, hoppers, droppers, dispensers, and valuable blocks by using signs as part of the Deadbolt system. For most items, you can just place a sign on the item to lock it; it will lock itself (Just right-click). Trapdoors need to be locked by placing a sign nearby (usually on the opposite side of the block that the trapdoor is placed against). On the sign, write "private" on the first line to lock it. Signs can also be directly placed on the trapdoor itself, which in turn secures the block it's attached to. For doors, place the sign on the block directly above or in front of the door and write "private" on the first line to lock it. *''Read more about locking things here.'' Portcullis Doors (PorteCoulissante) On this server there is an option to create portcullis doors. These doors are made of fences/iron bars and open up same as doors. To handle these, you have to power the highest fence with redstone power. Be sure that your gate has a solid top-block. The fences will start to raise if they get powered and stop on the top block. Be sure that the fences are still powered. If the power source (e.g., a lever) is turned off, the fences start to go down. *''Read more about how to create PorteCoulissantes here: Portcullis Tutorial'' Trade MassiveCraft's economy uses silver as money, so it makes sense that you can buy, sell, and trade items. Unless you trust the other user, do NOT give them the money first. Money cannot be replaced as easily as resources, so it shouldn't be given out as hastily. Trades can be done either through the use of chest shops, or with the /money pay command. If you're concerned about the honesty of another player, don't hesitate to ask around to help confirm they will live up to their end of the deal. Scams of any amount are not allowed, so if you are cheated for anything, contact the server staff as soon as possible. *''Read more about how to use silver here.'' Player versus Player Massivecraft is a role-playing server, but that doesn't mean people can't kill you. If your faction isn't an enemy of another faction, being in your faction's territory will keep you safe, and allies and truced players/factions cannot hurt you regardless of where you are. However, enemy factions can kill you anywhere. Factions neutral to yours and the factionless can kill you outside of your faction's territory. It is a good idea to remain cautious when outside of your land, especially if you catch sight of another player. You can check the location of many players and factions using the Massivecraft Dynamic Map. However, be aware that players have the option to hide themselves from this map with the /dynmap hide command. This state does not reset each time you log off, so you don't need to worry about you being visible. You can use the /dynmap show 'command to reveal yourself again. *''Read more about the dynamic map here. Massivecraft also has many PvP arenas for different games in the Minigame universe, and all of them have gates. The most popular arenas are Nightmare, Skytower, Remus, and Aqua. Some more include Siege, Castles, Sand Temple, and Charred. *''Read more about warps and where they lead here.'' Races You can pick one race out of many! For example you can be a Human, Dwarf or elf! :) Some of these races have game changing mechanics involved, like swimming faster in water. Choose one and your Role-play experience will highly increase! *''Read more about races here.'' Vampires Humans with the disease of vampirism are called Vampires. Unlike "normal" humans, vampires do not need to eat (and can't), do not drown in water, are stronger than normal users, and are mob-friendly. However, they burn in sunlight, can't regain health with food (except cake), and are weak against wooden items (like a stake, wooden sword, sign, etc). Be very wary when fighting a vampire on your own without a wooden weapon. Vampires can infect humans to become vampires, or you can use an dark altar to become one. No other race can be infected, making it a uniquely acquired disease. To become human again, you need a light altar(one is located in the Regalian cathedral). It is possible to construct each of these altars on your own, provided you have the materials. Place and right click a gold block for instructions to create an altar of darkness, or place and right click a lapis lazuli block for instructions on how to create an altar of light. *''Read more about vampires here.'' Warps There are many different warps that players may use; some of them lead to areas in Regalia, while others lead to different universes. A complete list of the warps and where they lead can be found here. To use the warps, simply type '''/warp to get the list of the warps. To travel to a warp you type '/warp '. Voting Voting will often help you earn new things and move forward in your MassiveCraft experience. By voting you also help to expand the server, which will let you make more friends. *''Read more about voting here.'' Category:Tips and Pointers Category:Guides